


A Lot to Like

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: "There's a lot to like about you, Blue Sargent."





	A Lot to Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamzelleCombeferre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamzelleCombeferre/gifts).



> Prompt: "I like your laugh." for Adam and Blue.

“I like your laugh.”

Adam stops when Blue says it, warmth rushing into his cheeks.

“Oh. Um. I. Well, I mean. Thank you?” He laughs again, but quietly now. Self-conscious.

“You’re welcome,” Blue says. She isn’t even looking at him; she just continues to paint her toenails as if she didn’t just say maybe the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to him. As if kindnesses like this one are just part of her everyday landscape. Maybe they are.

“I like yours, too,” Adam says after a second’s recalibration. 

Blue smiles, still without looking up.

“You don’t have to say that just because I did,” she says.

“I know,” he replies. Careful not to startle her or mess with her paint job, he leans his head down on top of hers. “But it’s true. And I figured I might as well mention it, since you brought it up.”

“Well, still,” she says, “you don’t have to wait for me to say something nice before you do. Trust me, I am accepting nice comments about me twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.”

Adam laughs, and he forgets to be self-conscious about it this time.

“Fair point,” he says. “So basically you’re saying that if I think your nail polish looks really nice, I should just come out and say it instead of waiting for you to compliment mine.”

Blue laughs this time, and Adam really does love the sound. It expands in his heart like helium.

“Exactly,” she says. “Or, you know, if you happen to think my hair looks particularly nice today, or if my skin appears particularly radiant to you.”

“Or if I think you’re, like, really funny?” Adam chuckles. “Or if I feel just, like, really lucky to know you?”

Blue does stop what she’s doing, then. She pulls her head out from underneath Adam’s and looks at him with such tenderness his breath stops in his chest.

“Now you’re getting it,” she says, but her voice belies a sincerity of feeling that doesn’t quite match up with the joke.

Adam shrugs.

“It’s not so hard,” he says. He takes one of her hands and gives it a little squeeze. “There’s a lot to like about you, Blue Sargent.”

A blush begins to fill her cheeks, and for a moment she looks as if she might continue to try to deflect his candor with humor. Instead, however, she squeezes his hand back.

“Thanks, Adam,” she says quietly. “Really. Thanks.”


End file.
